


The Way That I Want You

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erik likes to talk dirty, and Semyon just...stares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way That I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted anonymously at [](http://offseasonmatch.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://offseasonmatch.livejournal.com/)**offseasonmatch**. The prompt was _"Semyon is supposed to be concentrating on his game, not hot defensemen, but Erik really wants to know how flexible his new goalie is and he can be very persuasive."_
> 
> With thanks to [](http://madebymarienne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madebymarienne.livejournal.com/)**madebymarienne** for all the assistance!

It all began the first day of training camp, and initially, Erik is convinced that this was just the way their new goalie looks at _everyone_. It's a little intimidating--Varly's stare is entirely too intense for words--but Erik knows how focused the Russian goaltender can be. However, as days go by, it starts to become clear that while Semyon does pretty much look at everyone like he's judging them severely--and that most people come up short in his opinion--there's definitely something different about the way he looks at Erik.

Every time he steps out on the ice, Erik can feel eyes following him around; a stare so intense it could bore holes right through him. It's nerve-wracking because he inevitably becomes more self-conscious, and worries that at some point, he's going to stumble and land face first on the ice, knocking out some more of his own teeth in the process. Worse yet, he figures that, should that actually _happen_ Semyon is going to start looking somewhere else, toward a guy who can handle the pressure better.

And that's the thing... Erik doesn't _want_ Semyon to look away. It's exciting to think there are eyes on him like this, observing, assessing, perhaps even desiring.

He could still be wrong in thinking this, but all through camp it feels like there's something _there_. And it's exiting to think that there is, too. Erik, it so happens, has a thing for goalies; they're _bendy_ and hell if that's not the sexiest thing in the world. Just the idea of a big, strong guy, bent over a countertop, legs stretched wide, ready and begging to be fucked, is more than enough for Erik's dick to start twitching in his boxers. And not only does Varly totally qualify for big, strong and bendy, the guy seems to be able to twist and move in ways no one else can.

Were he to find a way to actually have his way with Semyon someday, Erik is pretty sure it could top the time he was with that really hot acrobat from _Cirque du Soleil_.

Of course, while Semyon watches, and seems to always find Erik on the ice, staring back with that intense look all the time, he doesn't really actually _talk_ very much at all. As in, they've probably exchanged a grand total of ten words since they met the first day. Well, granted, Erik may have said more than that, but he's far from convinced that Semyon even understood anything at all. He just...stared. He hasn't stopped staring since then.

And if being watched so intently is starting to be pretty damn arousing, by the second pre-season game, Erik is really starting to itch, and voyeurism just isn't cutting it anymore. Especially considering it's _him_ who's being observed and, if he's not _completely_ wrong, being mentally undressed by their new goalie. Except, how can you _possibly_ find out if said goalie might be interested in having a little off-ice fun, when he barely understands a damn word of English? This isn't exactly the type of conversation one wants to have with an interpreter around. Unless the interpreter is hot too, and into threesomes? However, Erik is pretty sure he doesn't want to share "his" goalie with anyone else, so that's kind of a moot point. So, for the moment, Erik has no idea how to bring any of this up.

***

The funny thing about accidents is that they alway happen when you least expect them. However, sometimes, if you're lucky, they're not so much accidents as opportunities to be seized.

Such an opportunity presents itself for Erik one morning at practice, during scrimmage. He's standing in front of the goal, a little to the side, when someone slams into him. As Erik loses his footing, he ends up flying straight into the net, toppling over Semyon in the process. Erik is a little dazed, but not too much that he doesn't realize they're lying on top of one another on the ice, face to face; were it not for a visor and a mask, their noses might be touching.

Erik smiles a crooked little smile and as he stares right into the goaltender's eyes, says, "You really look great under me like that," in as lewd a tone as he can muster.

Semyon mutters something that resembles, "Get up," squirming as he attempts to get Erik off of him. He doesn't look the least bit shaken up, or annoyed, or _anything_ really. Semyon just looks the same way Semyon _always_ looks. Though maybe his eyes have narrowed just a little bit when he looks at Erik while he dusts himself up once they're both standing upright again.

From then on, every time there's a stoppage in play and he's standing in the general vicinity of the goaltender, Erik skates over to him and drops some sort of suggestive comment. He doesn't do it very loudly, of course, only enough so that Semyon can hear, but never enough that others would catch a word he's said. The Russian won't understand, he thinks, but there's a certain relief for Erik in saying these things out loud anyway.

"I bet you'd look even better bent over the boards, all stretched out and waiting for me," he says after a penalty is called.

A little later, "You have no idea how much I want to ride you."

Then, with a wink, "We could fuck in the showers after a game sometime, if you'd like."

"I'm just dying to know what it feels like to be buried, balls deep inside you," he says a little later.

Then at the very end of scrimmage, leaning in just a little closer, looking his goaltender right in the eye, Erik says, "I'm going to to fuck you so hard you'll feel it every time you make a kick save."

Semyon never reacts to Erik's little "game". He barely even blinks at all, just looks back, eyes narrow, with something of a challenging expression on his face, but that's the most Erik seems to get from him. Then again, Erik wasn't expecting him to understand a word he's said in the first place, which is very is very much part of the appeal for him.

It's so appealing in fact that Erik's jockstrap has now become incredibly _tight_ and constricting and uncomfortable.

Erik remains on the ice just a few moments longer than anyone else after the session is over. He's too aroused to want to go into the locker room and change--someone would notice, and there's no way he'd be able to explain. Worse yet, he's convinced that he'd just grow harder should Semyon even so much as glance in his direction while Erik is undressing. If they were _alone_ there, it might not be such a huge deal, but with teammates around? No thanks.

When Erik finally does go into the dressing room, a lot of the guys are heading out already. And by the time he's done removing his gear, and heads into the showers, Erik is all alone there.

A stray thought starts floating around in his mind as he walks under the spray of warm water; a small mental image that has him aroused all over again.

He's alone in the showers, his cock begging for attention as he's picturing Semyon in nothing but his goalie pads, bent over the ping pong table in the rec room, ready, waiting for Erik to push his dick inside him as far as it can go.

It's probably wrong, and it's probably a very bad idea, but Erik decides he doesn't care, and he starts stroking himself, his back resting against the tile wall of the showers as water keeps running over and around him.

He closes his eyes, just a quick little second. But when he opens them again and suddenly sees Semyon walking in, Erik's blood runs cold. He doesn't know what to say, or what to do with himself, just stands there, hand still wrapped around his dick, frozen mid-motion like a goddamn statue.

That's when the strangest things start to happen.

The first is that Semyon smiles. He _smiles_. And as he looks Erik up and down, Erik would swear that what he sees on the Russian's face is a look of appreciation.

But most surprising of all is that Semyon starts walking toward Erik--smile never fading--and then when they're inches away from one another, he _speaks_.

"I thought sex in shower was for after game," he says, a thick Russian accent in his voice.

Erik blinks at him stupidly. "You--" He gulps. "You understood what I was saying? I thought--"

"Of course. I Russian, not stupid."

"Look," says Erik, almost in a panic, "I can explain."

"What? You think I not know what ride mean?" Semyon asks, raising an eyebrow. "But something you not understand, though... Even for hot defenseman like you, I do _not_ bottom." Then he leans in a little, licks his lips and adds, "Sex in shower I can do if you want, but I top, or we not do anything at all."

Erik's throat is suddenly very dry. "I see."

"Dressing room door is locked," says Semyon, matter-of-factly. "No one else here. So, if this what you want, I can fuck you hard enough you not stand straight for days after."

"Oh, fuck." Erik swallows, breathing hard, and after a long pause finally says, "Yeah. I want."

Semyon makes an appreciative noise, then reaches in and trails wet, hot kisses from Erik's shoulder right up to his jawline. "I just ask one thing," he says, pulling back a quick moment.

"Anything," says Erik, breathless. "I'll do anything."

"Talk dirty to me."

  
Fin.


End file.
